


Toi et moi contre le reste du monde

by LunaQueen



Series: Sur Votre 31 2020 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cancer, Cute, Disease, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Major Illness, Mentions of Cancer, sur votre 31
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Modern!AU. Hermione aime Severus. Severus aime Hermione. Cet état de fait ne plaît pas forcément à tout le monde, à cause de leur différence d'âge, à cause de leur différence de caractère. Mais ils n'en ont rien à faire. Parce que, s'il y a beaucoup de choses qui les séparent, il y en a tout autant qui les unissent.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Series: Sur Votre 31 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947184
Comments: 63
Kudos: 4





	1. Routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici ma participation au challenge d'Almayen, le Sur Votre 31. Chaque jour, un nouveau thème, chaque jour, un nouveau texte. Et, comme je n'ai pas su me décider sur un seul couple, il y aura plusieurs recueils comprenant chacun 5 (6 pour le dernier) textes pour un couple. 
> 
> Je suis consciente que le Snamione n'est pas un couple très apprécié, je l'utilise ici en modern!AU, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> JOUR 1 - Cheveux

L'air encore tiède de ce début septembre souleva les épais **cheveux** de la jeune femme. Les yeux fixés sur le lointain, elle observait les arbres perdre leurs premières feuilles, déjà teintés de couleurs chaudes. L'été s'achevait, bientôt les pluies d'automne arriveraient, avec elles leur lot de morosité, de soupes faites maison et de soirées passées au coin du feu à écouter les fines gouttes d'eau s'abattre sur les fenêtres. C'était sa saison préférée et, à cette pensée, un sourire pinça ses lèvres roses. 

Au même instant, la première vague d'élèves franchit les portes de l'université. Aussitôt, elle se mit à chercher un visage connu au milieu de la foule. Il se montra enfin au bout d'interminables minutes durant lesquelles elle était persuadée de l'avoir raté. C'était ainsi tous les après-midis depuis la rentrée. Dès son premier jour de cours, elle avait décidé de venir l'attendre à la sortie et de l'emmener faire un tour dans le parc voisin, avant de rentrer. C'était très rapidement devenu leur quotidien, une routine qu'ils chérissaient plus que tout. Leur petit moment rien qu'à eux, où plus rien d'autre n'existait que leur main liées et leurs pas qui suivaient le même rythme, leur épaule qui se frôlaient, sa tête, à elle, qui, parfois, tombait sur son épaule, à lui. 

— Salut, toi, lui lança-t-elle joyeusement lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur.

— Bonjour, amour.

Il se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front. Quelques têtes se tournèrent vers eux, évidemment, ils s'y étaient attendus. Après tout, Hermione était plus proche de l'âge des étudiants que celui des professeurs, dont faisait partie son amant. Mais l'opinion publique n'était pas - et n'avait jamais été - quelque chose dont la jeune femme se souciait. Aussi, elle s'amusa des expressions de surprise mêlée d'indignation quand elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Severus du bout des lèvres. Elle lui tendit un gobelet de thé encore brûlant et attrapa son bras lorsqu'ils se mirent en marche. 

— Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? murmura-t-il en essayant tant bien que mal de réprimer son amusement.

— C'était trop tentant.

Ils partirent du même éclat de rire sans plus se soucier, dorénavant, du monde autour d'eux. Ils étaient déjà plongés dans leur bulle et rien n'aurait pu les en faire sortir. 


	2. Angoisse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 2 - Deux

L'angoisse était de retour.

Oh cruelle et délicieuse compagne. Qui ne s'éloignait jamais trop loin, qui restait toujours à proximité, tout près, facile à trouver, impossible à ignorer, impossible à chasser. Aussi douce qu'un agneau en pleine journée, elle attendait les heures les plus sombres pour revêtir son habit de loup, ses griffes acérées qu'elle aimait à planter dans la chair tendre de ses victimes, la lacérer, la déchirer, la saigner. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus rien. Rien qu'une carcasse vide. Elle rôdait, silencieuse, affamée, prête à bondir. Elle attendait le bon moment. 

Le moment où tout était calme. 

Alors elle surgissait et dévorait tout sur son passage. 

Il était tard, la nuit régnait depuis de longues heures déjà, mais Hermione ne dormait pas, entortillant les draps autour de ses doigts, son regard absent rivé sur le dos de son conjoint. Ses cheveux noirs se confondaient avec l'obscurité de la pièce.

— Sev ?

Ce dernier sursauta, tiré de sa concentration, releva la tête et se retourna, visiblement inquiet.

— Tu resteras toujours à mes côtés ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix misérable, au bord des larmes, tandis que sa plus fidèle amie lui tordait les tripes. Promets-le-moi.

Il pinça les lèvres, se leva et vint s'asseoir à côté des jambes de la jeune femme. Ses doigts effleurèrent son visage, remirent une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, s'attardant sur sa joue, qu'il caressa amoureusement.

— Je ne sais pas si je peux, répondit-il dans un murmure. En revanche, je peux te promettre de toujours tout faire pour essayer. 

— Ça me va. 

Il lui sourit avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Et Hermione respira un peu mieux. Le professeur abandonna ses corrections pour ce soir, préférant s'allonger aux côtés de son amante, qu'il enserra dans ses bras. 

Elle avait l'habitude de cohabiter avec l'angoisse, elle la connaissait depuis toujours, cette sensation glaciale qui figeait son sang dans ses veines, mais, à présent, elle n'était plus seule. Elle avait une épaule solide sur laquelle se reposer, sur laquelle oublier tous ses cauchemars. 

Parce que c'était aussi cela, être **deux**.


	3. Annonce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 3 - Accepter

Ils pensaient que le plus dur était passé. Et, en quelque sorte, c'était le cas.

Passé le stress du rendez-vous fatidique, passés le regard fuyant du médecin, le dossier qu'il tentait de leur cacher, les mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche, qu'il gardait en lui, qu'il refusait de leur partager, alors même qu'ils étaient les premiers concernés, les premiers touchés. Passée l'annonce, enfin, la sentence qui coula de ses lèvres comme un poison, le verdict inéluctable qu'ils attendaient tout en le redoutant. Severus était malade. Cela se soignait, mais ce ne serait pas sans effort, sans peine, sans souffrance. Sans l'envie, terrible et cruelle, d'abandonner. Passées les nombreuses heures d'ahurissement, d'incompréhension, d'abattement. D'incapacité à réaliser. De déni, aussi. De volonté de vouloir préserver ce maigre espoir, cette maigre parcelle d'eux encore innocente, encore inconsciente de la vérité. Et puis passées les nuits à pleurer, à se serrer dans les bras, à s'aimer comme si c'était la dernière fois. 

Tout cela était passé. Tout cela n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir qu'ils pourraient bientôt définitivement enterrer. 

Parce qu'ils avaient décidé de se battre, ensemble, unis, main dans la main. Ils n'allaient pas renoncer, pas pour tout l'or du monde. 

Mais il y avait encore bien des questions auxquelles les réponses n'étaient pas si évidentes, sur lesquelles ils n'étaient pas d'accord. 

— Je ne peux pas quitter mon boulot, Mione, clamait l'homme, usant le sol du lit au bureau en des allées et venues incessantes. 

— On se débrouillera. Je ferai des heures de ménage ou de babysitting, on trouvera un moyen. Tu ne peux pas continuer à travailler dans ton état, Severus, s'il te plaît.

Il finit par soupirer et venir s'asseoir aux côtés d'Hermione, au bord du lit. Doucement, elle tendit son bras pour partager la couverture qu'elle avait elle-même sur le dos avec son amant et posa la tête sur son épaule. Il attrapa sa main, la serra dans la sienne. Tout n'était que silence autour d'eux. Le silence douloureux d'un choix à faire ; un choix qui, quel qu'il soit, était loin d'être facile. Il n'y avait que leur cœur battant la chamade et qui résonnaient à leurs oreilles. 

— J'ai pris ma décision, souffla le professeur doucement.

— Tu es têtu, hein, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Il posa un baiser sur sa tempe. Un sourire affleura aux lèvres de la jeune femme.

— C'est pour ça qu'on va si bien ensemble. 

Et cela marqua la fin des hostilités ; elle céda. Elle pouvait bien tout **accepter** , pourvu qu'il vive. Pourvu qu'elle puisse encore le serrer contre elle pour les décennies à venir.


	4. Sourire sous la pluie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 4 - Nuage

Les jours étaient longs, baignés d'incertitude, de doutes, de questions sans réponses, de peur. De _terreur_. La terreur pure, qui prenait la forme d'un torrent glacial et dévastateur dans leurs veines. La terreur d'une rechute. La terreur de devoir tout affronter, une nouvelle fois. La terreur d'un faux espoir. 

Oui, Severus était guéri. Enfin, il était en bonne voie de guérison en tout cas. Les traitements, la chimiothérapie, les rayons, tout cela, désormais, appartenait au passé. Mais rien n'était sûr, le chemin était semé d'embûches et ils avaient l'impression de marcher sur des œufs, d'avancer à reculons aussi parfois. Parce que rien n'était plus comme avant. Certes, il irait mieux - du moins, l'espéraient-ils de tout leur être -, mais comment reprendre leur vie là où ils l'avaient laissée, comment continuer à avancer alors qu'ils avaient été si près de tomber ? Comment faire comme si de rien n'était ? Comment recommencer à respirer après avoir été si longtemps en apnée ? Ils avaient oublié, ne savaient plus à quoi ressemblait leur existence _d'avant_. 

Aussi, souvent, la nuit, ils étaient tous deux incapables de trouver le sommeil, ruminant encore et encore sans parvenir à faire cesser ce **nuage** toxique dans leur tête, ce nuage d'idées noires, ce nuage gonflé de pluie et de tempêtes qui se déchaînaient toujours dans le silence assourdissant des heures sombres. Ils avaient tenté de l'ignorer, au début, restant immobiles sous les draps, convaincus que cela finirait bien par passer. Mais, en constatant que ce n'était pas le cas, que cela ne faisait même qu' _empirer_ , ils abandonnèrent et finirent par en parler, finirent par se lever, finirent par déserter le lit. Ils cuisinaient, lisaient un livre, buvaient du thé, regardaient des séries, repeignaient leurs meubles, se racontaient des souvenirs d'enfance, serrés l'un contre l'autre, en une étreinte intime et éperdue. Tout plutôt qu'affronter le chaos qui faisait rage sous leur crâne. 

— Sortons, lui dit un soir Severus, dont la pâleur était avivée par l'éclat de la lune au-dehors.

— Mais il pleut, amour.

— Justement. Je veux me promener à tes côtés sous la pluie, en plein milieu de la nuit.

— C'est d'un romantique, feignit-elle de râler en levant les yeux au ciel, mais ne pouvant dissimuler complètement le sourire qui plissait sa bouche.

Ils enfilèrent un imperméable, attrapèrent un parapluie et sortirent sous l'averse qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Ils déambulèrent dans les rues désertes, sous les halos orangés des réverbères, pendant des heures, avant de finalement rentrer, trempés jusqu'aux os, mais le cœur et l'esprit légers, libérés d'un poids, un rire euphorique aux lèvres. 

Cette nuit-là, enfin, ils dormirent, sans aucun tourment pour venir les troubler.


	5. Ensemble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOUR 5 - Bien sûr
> 
> Et voilà, dernier jour pour ces deux-là. On se retrouve demain pour un nouveau couple. Petit indice : direction Grand Line ;)

Ils avaient déjà évoqué le sujet. Quelques fois, subtilement, en passant, au détour d'une conversation, sans jamais réellement s'attarder dessus. Pourtant, il était clair pour tous les deux qu'ils n'étaient pas intéressés. C'était joli chez les autres, dans les films, sur les photos, mais, dans la vraie vie, c'était beaucoup trop de travail, d'argent, de temps, d'investissement et d'énergie pour une seule et unique journée. Une journée qui marquait le reste de leur vie, certes, une journée qui scellait leur destin, les liait jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare, mais, tout de même, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait été prêt à s'engager sur cette voie. Ils étaient heureux ainsi, c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Sauf que voilà, la Mort, justement, était passée par là et avait bien failli les séparer. Et tout ce que Severus pensait savoir jusqu'ici avait soudain été remis en question. De manière plutôt brutale d'ailleurs, semblable à un coup de poing en pleine figure. 

Il avait réalisé combien il aimait Hermione, combien il l'aimait par-dessus tout, combien il était prêt à tout pour elle, combien elle avait été sa principale, pour ne pas dire la seule, motivation qu'il l'avait fait tenir durant ses longs mois de maladie et de convalescence. Combien il ne voyait plus sa vie sans elle. Combien elle le rendait le plus heureux des hommes.

Ses yeux se posèrent d'ailleurs sur la jeune femme, emmitouflée sous la couette, son portable à la main. Ses longues boucles folles éclataient comme un soleil sur l'oreiller et, rien qu'à cette vue, il le savait, le sentait au plus profond de lui-même, il aurait pu lui offrir le monde si elle le lui avait demandé. Au lieu de quoi, il s'allongea derrière elle, passa un bras autour de sa taille et sourit doucement lorsqu'il la sentit se reculer pour se nicher un peu plus contre lui, soupirant d'aise. 

— Tu es bien songeur depuis tout à l'heure, tout va bien ?

— Et moi qui te croyais absorbée par ton téléphone.

— J'ai toujours un œil sur toi.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, levant le menton et croisant son regard d'obsidienne dans lequel elle plongea sans une hésitation. Severus posa un baiser sur le bout de son nez.

— Je pensais à quelque chose.

— Dis-moi.

Un pincement d'appréhension serra brièvement son cœur, mais il décida de l'ignorer, décida d'aller jusqu'au bout, parce qu'il en avait envie plus que jamais. Parce que, inconsciemment, c'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. 

— Je sais qu'on en a déjà parlé, que tu n'es pas particulièrement pour, je ne l'étais pas non plus, mais j'aimerais beaucoup t'épouser. 

Le sourire d'Hermione fana tandis que ses yeux s'élargissaient de surprise. 

— Si je m'attendais à ça...

— Je sais, ça sort un peu de nulle part, mais, à vrai dire, ça fait déjà un petit moment que j'y pense. Je t'aime vraiment, Mione. Je t'aime plus que tout. Et... oui, je crois que je serais prêt à passer le cap du mariage si c'est avec toi. Si tu veux bien te tenir à mon bras ce jour-là. 

Ses sourcils se fendirent légèrement et, l'espace d'un instant, Severus fut certain de voir dans son regard d'ambre, quelques étoiles briller.

— **Bien sûr** , j'en serais honorée, répondit-elle dans un souffle. 

Les nouveaux fiancés scellèrent cette décision en un tendre baiser avant de se serrer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, bercés par les battements réguliers de leur cœur. 

Ils venaient de traverser le pire, mais ils n'avaient aucun doute quant au fait qu'il leur restait désormais le meilleur à venir. Puisque, de toute façon, ils étaient ensemble. 


End file.
